1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games, and in particular to apparatus and methods of play therefor. Specifically, this invention pertains to a board game utilizing passages or quotes from the Bible as the basis for a word identification game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games have enjoyed wide popularity for many centuries, for they combine intellectual challenge, socialization and food for the competitive spirit. Many different types of board games have been invented. For example, some board games involve the movement of playing pieces along one or more paths identified on the playing board, according to the rules of the game. Other board games involve the movement of playing pieces by the players between playing positions, according to rules of the game. Chess, checkers, Chinese checkers, and backgammon are such games. In some games, such as SCRABBLE©, playing pieces may be distributed to the playing board by the players during the course of play; in others, such as chess, playing pieces may be removed from the playing board by the players during the course of play. Other games, such as dominos, are readily played on any horizontal surface, but are conveniently described as board games because of the character of play.
The present invention utilizes a code card that is used to direct each step of play. The code card identifies passages of the Bible, and are analogous to a “question” that the player in turn must answer. In combination, word tiles, similar to domino pieces, are drawn and held by the players, and are used to create an “answer”, the answer being the phrase or quote identified by the “question” on the caller card. These word tiles are similar in size and shape to conventional dominos, and have an upper surface in which a maximum of three-letter word phrases are formed, each letter being formed of a series of indented “dots” filled with flourescent-reflective paint. In this manner, a variation of the present game can be played under “black-light” lighting conditions.